The Harbinger and Heir of the Shinigami
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the chosen child of prophecy, dies at the age of nine. When he dies, a shadow covers the sun, a darkness falls upon the boy's body and his murderer's, then disappears. The body of the boy is gone and his murderer's lie dead in the street. When Naruto awakes, he comes face to face with the Shinigami.
1. Prologue

A/N: Been working on this for.. the last week or so. Several things shall be explained in the story itself, however, if you wish to ask them and know beforehand... pm me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_A foot in each world and his soul in the middle, the dying man sees all things._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yes! We did it! We killed the demon," stated an Anbu causing the cheers of the villagers and some other Ninja to be heard loudly.

The light from the sun was gone a few moments later causing confusion from the mob and even those in other countries and places in the world.

"_**Foolish, prideful humans. There was one among you who could have saved you, but in your recklessness, you mistook him for the **_**true****_ threat,"_** stated a dark disembodied voice around the mob, _**"As I was your beginning, so shall I be... your end,"**_ added the voice coldly before everyone around the child's body collapsed on the ground, dead.

A dark shadow covered the deceased red haired child's body, _**"Your light is expended. It is finished,"**_ muttered the being as it and the boy disappeared. Soon after it left, the shadow covering the sun disappeared as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, "W-where am I?" he asked as he sat up or would have if a skull attached to a skeleton wasn't peering over him.

"Ningen?" he said as it's empty eye sockets stared at him, "It's a human," it repeated before backing off and dozens more skeletons seemed to chatter amongst themselves... sort of, he wasn't sure if it could be called talking to be honest.

"Be quiet please. He'll be frightened," said a gentle feminine voice. Naruto looked at it and his eyes widened seeing a beautiful white haired woman wearing an entirely white dress, a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billowed out at the end and laced up the front with white string. On her arms were detachable sleeves that were also laced up at the top. She had white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wore a white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and white string around her right wrist.

"Say, what is your name?" she asked smiling softly at him, her entire being seemingly giving off an open gentle feeling.

She spun around once, still smiling giving a small show. Naruto was still speechless, "My name is Saori," she said going first as he was still gazing at her like an idiot.

"Saori?" he whispered quietly and he continued to stare until another equally beautiful white haired woman formed next to him wearing just a simple shirt and pants.

"I have always wanted to meet you, Shinigami-sama," said the white haired woman with her head bowed to Saori.

"Well, Nao. You've brought him to me, haven't you? Thank you," said Saori kindly and Nao presented her hand to the goddess. Saori touched Nao's hand and after a few seconds continued, "I see. So his name is Naruto. A young orphan who was abused and killed by the place he unknowingly protected."

"You're the Shinigami? Then... I'm dead..." said Naruto just staring into space stuck between surprise and shock.

"Yes, I am and yes, you are," replied Saori before she sat down in a cushioned chair, "I already knew you would die as a child. I suppose my sister will be upset, but then again there's no bigger void than the one between her ears so she might not even notice." She saw Naruto tilt his head in confusion, "My sister is not important, I doubt you'll meet her. If you do, trust me, you'll know who she is. I have a question for you, Naruto-kun. Do you want to return to life?"

"Yes!" stated Naruto nodding, "I'll show them I'm not a demon, I'll be Hokage and then they'll all have to respect me." Of all reactions he never expected her to laugh uncontrollably, he even snickering from Nao and a clattering sound from the skeletons around the room.

After a couple minutes Saori and the rest settled their laughter and she said, "I'm sorry, but it's centuries since I ever heard something so stupid, yet funny. Not even my sister has said anything that stupid," Her normal gentle demeanor was gone and now had a fierce look about her, complete with a smirk gracing her lips. "Sure, I'll revive you, Naruto-kun, but here's what will happen. They'll kill you again but if they don't... they'll beat you until your almost dead. When you learn to be a ninja, they won't bother even teaching you correctly, you won't even make it to genin and if you do, you'll be dead. Now if by some unworldly luck you become Hokage, they don't _have_ to respect you. They don't even have to do what you tell them to. Konoha would sooner spit on you."

Naruto growled angrily then shouted, "I'll show you! I'll show everyone that I can be Hokage and they _will_ respect me or I'll die trying!"

Saori stood up with a simple smile on her face, she walked over to him and replied, "You're already dead. You just failed, Naruto-kun." She watched as he lowered his head hearing her words, realizing she was right no matter how much he didn't like it. "Naruto-kun, I will send you back to the mortal world, but first, you will learn from me what I have to teach you, but to do that... I will be showing you a lot of things that you will not like, but they are necessary."

"Fine..." said Naruto quietly, he was already dead, as the Shinigami arguing with her was pointless. He didn't see the point in getting excited either even though she did tell him she would return him to life and he also had a feeling that whatever she wanted to show him wasn't going to be good.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Right... here's the prologue. In the next chapter... there will be quite a few flashbacks explaining certain things and a few important areas.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: First off. YES! Naruto has red hair. I see next to no fanfics where he has red hair, so I decided to have Kushina's red hair take over Minato's blond hair, if you don't like it. Tough nuggies, complain to someone who cares.

As for 'why' Saori's sister is unimportant... you guys take things too literal. If you haven't guessed it yet, her sister is Kami. To Saori, her sister is next to useless and somewhat dim-witted.

Now is this to say she is useless? No. That was just **Saori's viewpoint** on her sister.

Lastly, I will _not_ be giving you guys and girls the pairing. (except for one person who asked last chapter. You know who you are.) Why would I keep it a secret? Because a few of you are judgmental and will stop reading the story because you jumped to conclusions instead of giving it a chance.

If you're one of those rare open-minded people. Pm me and I'll tell you the pairing. If you aren't... too bad you have to wait or guess. Hah!

Also... this is going to be a strong, dark and very powerful Naruto. Being trained by the Shinigami, Kushina and Mito would probably rank Naruto as very powerful and even be able to kick Kakashi around like a soccer ball without any effort.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1

XxxxxX

XxxxxxxxX Six Years Later XxxxxxxxX

"H-hai, Hokage-sama, it's been years but I'll see if I can put her memories together again, it will be hard Hokage-sama. Whatever destroyed her mind, even I'm finding it hard to repair anything," stated Inoichi to the Sandaime who wanted, like every year, for him to attempt to repair the mind of Uchiha Sen, but every time he went in to fix her mind, he couldn't. Her mind was shattered too much for him to even find a place to begin.

He sighed before performing the jutsu and entering her mind to see if it recovered any and try to piece it back together again.

XxxxxX Sen's Mind XxxxxX

Inoichi frowned as he looked at the young girl's mind, it was a flat empty stretch of flooring. There were shards of mirrors floating around, small ones, big ones, all kinds just floating around in the open space. None of it was different than the years before.

Inoichi heard footsteps and turned around only to have a hand grab his head and cover his eyes, "So you're the one who comes to fix Sen's memory," stated a cold, but young voice of a female, "Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked applying pressure on Inoichi's skull.

"She wants her memories back," answered Inoichi, though even he didn't know if she did or not, but whoever this person was, he wasn't going to leak any sort of information to them.

"Liar," growled the person loudly, "Sen wanted to forget everything! That is why she used her _will_ to destroy her memories!" shouted the person angrily, "I won't have you causing pain to Sen! Get out!" The next thing Inoichi knew, he was being thrown out of Sen's mind, though never saw the person who caught him.

XxxxxX Reality XxxxxX

"Inoichi, are you alright?" asked the Sandaime as the blond haired man had jerked and fallen over with the chair he was on.

It took a few moments for Inoichi to stand up, let alone speak, but once he could he said, "I... I'm fine, Hokage-sama. Give a me few minutes and I'll tell you what happened."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saori gently played the piano in her room while Naruto was lying on the floor nearby listening while Nao was in the form of a tiny kitsune lying asleep on his chest, "Naruto-kun, it's been enough time here. You'll be going back to the mortal world," said Saori as she continued to play.

"I'd rather not," replied the red haired teenager coldly, he picked up the sleeping kitsune gently and placed her on the floor where he was lying down as he got up and stood behind Saori watching her play the piano.

Saori smiled a little and said, "You'd rather not but you'll return to deal with the village that betrayed your clan and mother. It's also time to fulfill your function in my sister's ridiculous prophecy, to save the world... or destroy it." She faded away into nothing then reappeared floating in the air behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I want to feast on their souls, Naruto-kun."

"I still find that creepy," said Naruto having seen her _eat_ the souls of people before, she had explained that they do get reborn like every other soul, but it takes two or three centuries for that to happen, "So I guess I'll be going."

"Don't forget those three," said Saori pointing at two red haired women walking into the room then to a sleeping kitsune.

The first woman entering the room was Uzumaki Kushina, his mother and the other woman was Uzumaki Mito. Both were in the twenties instead of their original ages as oddly enough that was how their souls looked like when they arrived in her realm.

_XxxxxX Flashback XxxxxX_

_Naruto saw a lot of things that Saori showed him, he had a family, even a clan at one point but they were killed or too scattered to find. She had shown him how Konoha and his clan had been allies, his clan had even given Konoha it's symbol as well as other things that they still used, but never once mentioned Uzushiogakure or the Uzumaki clan in the classes at the academy._

"_Naruto-kun," said Saori softly turning around to face him, "I'm sorry for showing these things that have probably upset you, but I have something that you'll enjoy. Go in the room," she continued as she stepped away from the door as he walked over and slowly opened the door._

"_Sochi!" came a shout and the next Naruto knew, he was being hugged by someone._

_He heard a someone sigh, "I'd say you're going to kill him smothering him like that, but I doubt it'll matter here," said a woman's voice._

_After a few minutes of being stuck in a hug, he was freed and saw a red haired woman giving him an odd look and smiling happily at him right before hugging him again, "Oh I can't stand it, I have to hug you again," she said cheerfully, "My little sochi, I always wanted to hold you in my arms like this."_

"_W-who are you?" asked Naruto finding his voice, she kept calling him her son, but he was always told his mother abandoned him and Hokage said he never knew his mother._

_The woman let him go, she stood and took a few steps away before facing him again, "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, your mother, Sochi-kun," she answered smiling at him, she opened her arms, "Now it's your turn, give mommy hugs," she added before a teary eyed Naruto ran into her arms._

"_This is getting too mushy," said Saori watching off to the side with the other woman. It was sweet but she had a limit of how much romantic or mushy stuff she could take at one time._

_Naruto looked over and saw the other woman shrug, "It's a cute reunion and you knew this would happen when you Kushina and myself were waiting here. Though I could have done without Kushina being next to me as we watched his life."_

_Saori grimaced remembering Kushina's outburst when the mob had killed Naruto, her entire realm was almost destroyed at the young mother's scream of rage and anger. _'Even death cannot stop a mother's wrath,'_ she thought as she continued to watch the overjoyed mother and son reunion._

XxxxxX

Naruto smiled faintly at the memory, meeting Mito afterward was by far more normal and less 'mushy' as Saori would put it. "Get going," said Saori after opening a hole in the floor, "Feel free to go nuts," she added before pushing Naruto into the hole and tossing a sleeping Nao after him. Kushina and Mito jumped into the hole willingly then Saori sealed it afterward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Of all the places," muttered Naruto sitting on his scythe looking down at the two who landed in the pond he was hovering over, he had Nao sitting on his head looking down with him "You know, I was the one who was pushed down yet I'm dry. I'm more than certain you two jumped and you _couldn't_ stop yourself from landing in water?"

"What would we have done if there wasn't any water?" questioned Nao seriously, though she did find amusement out of the two landing in water while she and Naruto were nice and dry.

Naruto smirked as they were surrounded by people in masks, Anbu, if he remembered correctly. "Boring," said Naruto with an arrogant smirk on his face while Mito and Kushina climbed out of the pond soaked. The Anbu looked down feeling something around one of their legs, each Anbu had a chains wrapped around one of their legs, "Is that all the resistance you have to offer, ninja?" he asked before they were lifted in the air then slammed them on the ground.

Naruto grabbed his scythe and landed on the ground by the pond then swung his scythe forward, it connected with a staff then the staff itself formed into a monkey which landed on the ground in pain. Naruto brought his scythe to the neck of the one who wielded the monkey transformed staff, "You actually thought you could beat me?" he asked as his smirk had yet to leave.

"Hiruzen," said two irate woman glaring daggers at the old man that he had his scythe threatening.

The old man looked at Mito and his mother causing his eyes to widen, "K-Kushina... Mito-sama," he muttered in surprise. Naruto pulled his scythe back and let it rest over his shoulder. The chains still holding the leg's of the Anbu let them go and pulled themselves back toward him before vanishing. _'Note to self: Thank Saori-chan for the scythe and chains again.'_ he thought _still_ loving the two gifts she gave him a year ago.

"_You're welcome,"_ replied Saori in his head causing him to raise an eyebrow in wonder, _"When you're thinking and my name is mentioned, I hear it... maybe. Half the time I might just not care and I might just ignore you, but if you summon me and I'll fucking kill you. Got it? I don't like being in the mortal world, the winds go right up my dress."_

"Nice to know," muttered Naruto uncomfortably as his scythe dispersed into shadowy particles and he looked at his mother and Mito giving the old man glares that would kill anyone, if they could actually kill someone.

"You have _failed_ Hashirama-kun and Tobirama-kun," stated Mito looking at him with a deep frown, "I want _three_ things, little Saru. _My_ house, my clan account and _my_ granddaughter."

Kushina grabbed Hiruzen by the collar of his shirt, "And I'll take what makes you a man before I slit your throat," she growled angrily, "You know being a jinchuuriki is a secret but you told the entire village what my son held inside of him right after Nao ripped the village a new asshole! _You_ subjected _my_ son to years of beatings, torture and then finally this _village_ killed him and you did _nothing_ to help him! You didn't even tell him about his parents!"

"Her hair is acting like your tails," said Naruto to Nao finding it pretty cool as his mother's hair waved around angrily like nine tails.

Nao chuckled and replied, "I know, there are a few things she acquired from me when I was sealed into her. You should see her from the front, her eyes glow red too."

"Cool," said Naruto just imagining it in his head. He loved learning new things about his mother, Mito, Saori and even Nao.

"K-Kushina please," stammered the Hokage possibly close to pissing himself if Naruto guessed by the killing intent his mother was giving off, "I just did what Minato-kun told me to. He wanted the village to see Naruto as a-"

"I don't give two shits what that son of a bitch wanted, you fucking old fart! _I'm_ his mother, _I_ decide what happens to _my_ son! Minato was simply the sperm donor for all I care!" shouted Kushina concentrating at her hatred, anger and killing intent on the Sandaime. "You have _one_ hour to get that council of idiots together and come up with ways to appease _me_. If you don't..." she trailed leaving her threat open-ended for all kinds of imaginative ways for the Hokage to come to conclusions.

Naruto remained silent, Kushina might not have been yelling at him, but it still scared the hell out of him, "H-hai," stammered Hiruzen before Kushina like him go and he disappeared immediately.

"I think you made him piss his pants," stated Mito seeing a puddle where the Hokage had been, "And I thought I was the only one who could do that to little Saru. Now let's find somewhere to dry and to shop," she added with a half-smile and half-smirk as she looked over at him, "Naruto-kun, could you please come with us?"

"Sure," said Naruto nodding, he didn't mind, he had nothing else to do for the moment so he saw no reason to refuse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the end, Naruto decided that agreeing to go shopping for clothes for Mito and his mother was a very good idea. Mito no longer wore her usual white kimono he had always seen her in and wore a gray kimono that... let out in her chest area yet still kept it hidden. It wasn't much of an improvement but at least she no longer looked liked some uptight and frigid woman at first glance. She also let her hair out of the twin balls and let it come down. Her hair was almost as long as his mother's and she put it in a ponytail. "It's been years since I had my hair like this," said Mito happy to have her hair the way _she_ wanted it, "Always had to appear puffed up and annoyed," she muttered feeling more relaxed as she finished.

He looked at his mother as she stepped out of the changing room. Kushina was wearing a green shirt, black pants and dark red shinobi sandals.

"Nice and dry," said Kushina happily, "Now let's go to see the council." she added as she cracked her knuckles, "I want to hear them squeal." Naruto grimaced and made a mental note _not_ to make his mother angry, "Naruto-kun, how do we look?" she asked wanting his opinion.

"You're both very... beautiful" replied Naruto truthfully and blushing a little bit at being put on the spot. Both women were gorgeous to him and he wasn't actually used to telling them so. Kushina smiled before hugging him.

"And here's your reward," she said as she hugged him. When she let go it looked like a fire was set ablaze in her eyes, "Now let's go make grown men cry like little girls," she added as they started to leave the store. They had paid for the clothes, telling the clerk to send the bill to the Senju clan which was probably the only account between the three of them that was still open in some way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sarutobi, why did you call an emergency mee-" the elderly who was talking was cut off by the doors opening and the two Anbu who were guarding the door fell to the ground and three people walked into the room. Two beautiful red haired woman and a red haired young man that had a sleeping fox on his head.

"Who are you?! How dare yo-" the councilman who was yelling at them was silenced as chains wrapped around his throat and tightened. The chain had come from the male of the three though it seemed to come out of thin air as he was not holding it.

The chain loosened after the three approached the council and retracted but floated around the young man as if waiting to strike. "You don't know your place," stated the red head with her hair in a ponytail icily, "Naruto... clean up."

The young man, Naruto chuckled before dozens of seperate chains erupted from around him and started to pierce every place in the room, "It's such an enjoyable moment," shouted Naruto as he jumped in to the middle of the room standing on his scythe even as more chains kept piercing into the walls, "Come, scream! Dance, imbeciles!" he declared as several of the chains began to drip blood having hit several hidden ninja in the room, "Let's give our blessings to the lamb's that are going to the Shinigami!" he added before breaking out in laughter.

_'He spent too much time with Saori-sama,'_ thought both women seeing him enjoying it so much. The goddess was kind, gentle and polite, but she was vicious when it came to personally killing things and thoroughly enjoyed doing it and other things. Naruto was the same but they had to assume he was enjoying this mostly since he despised Konoha to its core, just like them.

The chains returned to him and he jumped down to the floor as the bodies of the now dead ninja slid and fell to the floor.

"Little Saru, my house and clan account," stated the woman with a ponytail looking at the Hokage with a neutral gaze.

"Who are these people, Sarutobi?" demanded Homura looking at his former squad mate.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Mito... and most likely Uzumaki Naruto," answered the Sandaime as he gave Mito the papers to her house that Tsunade left with him and folder for the Senju's account.

There was a lot of bickering after he said those words but Kushina clapped once as she pushed chakra into her hands causing a deafening sound to silence them, "I've heard _my_ son be called demon and the Kyubi ten times so far, if I _hear_ it one more time, I'm going to slit everyone here open from the groin to their chin _very_ slowly then I'm going to ensure not one of you dies under one week. Now be silent. _We_ will be speaking, _you_ all will be listening. Mito-chan, you're first."

Mito placed the documents she received within her kimono and looked at the council, "Jinchuuriki are not weapons. They are not objects or property. They are prison's. Humans are the prison's while the biju inside are the inmates. You have disrespected my husband, myself, my clan and most of all, the village of my birth. From this moment forward, the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan will no longer occupy _any_ place inside of Konohagakure no Sato," she stated before taking a deep breath and continuing, "All jutsu, fuinjutsu, symbols and knowledge Uzushiogakure shared with Konohagakure will be returned to me without question or argument."

"You can't ju-" started the Anbu commander knowing it would weaken Konoha considerably, but he never finished as Mito swiftly cut him off.

"I can," said Mito coldly, "Konohagakure no Sato not only abused its alliance, but it also betrayed Uzushiogakure. This village gave information to other villages so they could avoid the whirlpools and inland defenses of Uzu no Kuni. I have every right to take back what was given. Kushina, I'm finished..." she added calmly before walking out of the room to go and see what state her home was in, collect what might be in it then go and start collecting every tiny scrap that her clan shared with Konohagakure. She was not remaining in the room as she was _not_ leaving any room for them to argue with her. Naruto followed her out deciding to go and see things around the village and simply to give any help where it was needed.

Kushina smirked as Mito and her son left and asked, "My husband's grave, where is it?"

"T-the catacombs under the Hokage mountain," said Hiruzen praying that he would live past today, but he knew it would probably be too much to ask for.

Kushina nodded, "Good, now I which grave to destroy." She twitched as they started yelling at her about how she couldn't do that but one clap from her and they were silent again cringing in pain from their eardrums, "Sooner or later, your eardrums are going to pop if I keep doing that. As I said before, I am speaking, you are listening. Now since my son is the heir of the Uzumaki clan and I'm sure most, if not all of you had a hand in his treatment and beatings... it's time to pay up in the most enjoyable way I thought up," she stated smiling deviously, "Now as repayment... I will be taking Uchiha Sen, Hyuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Hana and Aburame Rias."

"Kushina-san," said Hiashi intervening in the discussion, "The clan's of the young women you mentioned in no way ever harmed or discriminated toward Naruto at all. May I ask why you're singling out our daughter's?"

"None of you might not have harmed my son, Hiashi-san, but neither did you help him. I am punishing both Konoha in that it loses what it most covets, Kekkai genkai and I am punishing you. All of you clan head's sitting here were close friend's, yet you didn't even care enough to help my son at all. From my point of view, Hiashi-san. Everyone in this village became my enemy the first time someone laid their hand on my son." answered Kushina icily as she narrowed her eyes at them, "I'm not letting _anyone_ in this village off lightly. I want the young women I mentioned at the Senju household within _two_ hours or I'm coming to get them and it's going to be a bloody, messy search."

"That... might be a problem, Kushina," said Hiruzen as calmly as he could looking at the irate woman.

"Why is that?!" she demanded glaring daggers at the old man.

"Uchiha Sen is in a coma and we've been trying for years to get her to come out of it," explained the Hokage truthfully wondering how Kushina would take that bit of news.

Kushina frowned and asked, "Then _guess_ where you're taking me, Hiruzen?"

"The hospital," said the Hokage meekly causing Kushina to nod.

Kushina turned to the rest of the council, "Those are my demands. You have two hours or I start dropping Konoha's population." she stated before grabbing the Hokage and dragging him out of the room and to the hospital. She could have used shunshin, but she felt like dragging the old man, she wasn't going to make anything easy at this point.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: No! No! No! Don't any of you say what I think you're going to say. Just don't. *turns head* Hey, I said don't!

Now, before we start saying "This, this and that is in the pairing! You suck!" or vice versa or whatever.

Not all of the girls mentioned will be in the pairing.

Will one of them? Maybe.

Two? Maybe.

Why the hell won't I give you a straight answer?

As said in the beginning, I want you guys to read the story unbiased by it's pairing, which is hard to do for some people.

Now this chapter was basically Mito and Kushina ripping Konoha apart, so not a lot of places for me to have put in flashbacks. For that, I apologize. I will explain Naruto's scythe and the chains (which are not like Kushina's chakra chains) hopefully in the next chapter as well as other things.

On the last note... does anyone know a good artist that takes requests?


End file.
